


And it is Here That I Belong

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for dimension_shop for shaow_over_egypt. Kurogane and Fai share an afternoon underneath a sakura tree. Post-series. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it is Here That I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_over_egypt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shadow_over_egypt).



They're sitting together, next to a river that runs just on the outskirts of the city. It's hot and humid, both of which make a combination that Fai has never appreciated. The clouds move listlessly above them, pregnant with what he hopes is rain and not just a false promise of relief from the summer heat.

He's at least glad that Kurogane found them a spot underneath one of the older sakura trees that seem to flourish in and around the palace. Heavy branches stretch out above, drooping, gnarled, and nearly touching the ground. They almost remind him of the giant ancient oak trees they had come across on one world. Its leaves are green and lush, despite the heat that's settled over everything, and despite the withered curled leaves on the other plant life around them.

These trees are old, and as he runs his fingers down tattered and weather worn bark he can feel the age in them, the power that flows through them and spreads to each petal of every flower. Fai smiles in thanks, knowing it was because of the power in these trees, that their Sakura had been kept alive. Though now that same tree, with whom their princess shares the same namesake, now lies spilt down it's middle in the center of the palace. It's a constant reminder of what happened, what has happened.

After Clow, he still couldn't believe that they had survived such an ordeal, they had separated. He had gone with Kurogane while the others returned to where they were needed. After all he couldn't just leave Kurogane abandoned and with no one to tease him. Which of course the taller man still protested loudly over.

He smiles when he feel eyes on him and turns back around, his fingers slide over aged bark once more before he turns his attention back to the present and to Kurogane.

"I'm surprised Kuro-sama wanted to have a picnic today." He expects the flustered response, but he surprised when Kurogane doesn't yell and deny such intentions.

"It's too hot indoors." He's glad that they're not indoors now, the air is thick and heavy and stale in the palace walls and the blonde can't imagine the torture it would be to lounge in their chambers in such humidity. Fai takes the explanation and smiles as he pours himself and Kurogane a drink. The chilled sake is a godsend and Fai is grateful for Kurogane's earlier suggestion to secure some, though to them 'some' means more like a dozen or so of the small ceramic bottles.

"You also don't have any training scheduled." Which wasn't an odd occurence, after Kurogane had come back to stay he had learned quickly that his duties had been taken over by others and as such Kurogane was forced to take whatever duties aside from protecting Tomoyo he was offered.

"So?"

"Nothing, it just seems like you've been planning this for a while. If Kuro-sama wanted a date he could have just asked." He hears the low growl directed at him and knows without having to look that Kurogane is blushing as well. He also knows it isn't because of the heat or the alcohol.

"Do you always have to be so damn annoying?"

"Daddy shouldn't say mommy's annoying; people will start to spread rumors." Fai teased, knowing that there were already whisperings about them throughout Shirisaki and the rest of the city.

People had already thought of all sorts of explanations for their sudden return, not to mention where exactly such a sour looking man had come across someone with such fair features. He was a commodity, someone who garnered the attention of everyone around them when they travelled out to one of the taverns or for the few festivals he had been around for. In return Fai would only smile and try to be friendly. He was at glad they were at least only curious and not afraid of him.

"People already think you're deranged." The ninja says as he polishes off his second bottle. Fai keeps count and sees that he has some catching up to do; after all he doesn't want Kurogane to drink his share of sake too.

"Only because you say it all the time." He chuckled and gathered the bentos he had packed earlier, offering Kurogane his before settling back against the sakura tree's trunk.

He had made sure that his own food had been thoroughly cooked, he still didn't have the stomach for anything raw and wasn't fond of some of the more extreme foods he had seen Kurogane and others eat. The chopsticks on the other hand, he was getting better at, though the other man still said he held them like a toddler would.

"You need to eat more than just tempura and umeboshi."

"I cooked some regular sushi too."

"..." Kurogane stared at him for a moment, before he leaned over and peered at the lunch the blonde had on his lap. He sighed, figuring it best not to ask. "And you say I'm the one that makes you out to be weird." Kurogane said before taking another drink of sake.

"Kuro-sama." He looks and sees Fai offering him a piece of the cooked sushi, the morsel is stabbed with the blonde's chopsticks, but Kurogane refrains from commenting on it as he allows himself to be hand feed.

"It's different."

"Such a compliment from Kuro-daddy."

Fai sets his bento on the blanket as Kurogane stares at him curiously. He smiles and leans forward, his fingers move to rest against the tanned and still slightly red cheeks of Kurogane. They're alone, but he knows Kurogane's still embarrassed about the idea of showing any type of warmth outside their bedroom and a few other secluded places.

Regardless though, Kurogane bends downwards at the other's silent request and they kiss. Fai smiles as his hands rests against a gnarled root at the base of the tree. His fingers tingle at the energy underneath his finger tips as he leans forward against Kurogane.

He smiles as he feels Kurogane shift around to a better position and opens his mouth at the touch of the other man's teeth and tongue against his lips. Fai's laughter is muffled as Kurogane indulges himself and kisses the blonde deeply. He can taste Fai's odd cooking on the other as his fingers weave through sweat-dampened hair.

The summer heat weighing down on him is forgotten for the few moments he shares with Kurogane. But after they part, both of them are flushed and the high temperature is all the more unbearable for it. Their lips are a mere breath away from each other as they take in the other. Fai smiles and the corners of Kurogane own lips curve into the barest of smiles as well.

"Don't get used to it." He can nearly feel each syllable against his own lips as Kurogane mutters the words lowly to him. Fai's smile brightens, an occurence that's becoming more regular as days seep into weeks and weeks bleed into months for them.

Kurogane doesn't miss the smile, he can tell by the other's eyes. That smile has been hard work, for the both of them. It's a smile that reminds him of his mother, of Sakura, of Syaoran. It's the smile of someone who knows what warmth is. He can't help but feel his own grin softening at the idea and is glad that Fai's finally able to feel something like that.

"Kuro-kun doesn't compliment often, so I don't think I have to worry about that."

Even after everything they've been through, Fai can still push Kurogane's buttons. He growls and closes the gap between them again before the blonde can say anything that'll further kill the moment. They break apart far too quickly for either of their liking and Fai laughs as they pull away, Kurogane's fingers slipping through his hair as they do.

Reaching forward, the mage grabs a bottle and drinks, his smile still present across his lips. Kurogane resumes eating, taking note of the relaxed atmosphere they've found themselves in, even if the weather's still unbearable.

"The sake's not as cold anymore."

"You should have started drinking it sooner then."

"If Kuro-daddy wouldn't molest me all the time I might have gotten to." He doesn't have to look over to hear Kurogane choke on his food or to feel the angry glare on him.

"I-I was not molesting you idiot!"

"What would our children say to hear Daddy was so brutish to Mommy and yelling at him?" Fai says with a dramatic air as he fumbled with his chopsticks to secure another piece of sushi. Kurogane grumbles and huffs his annoyance, knowing he won't win against the blonde and decides to keep his thoughts to himself.

A bead of sweat rolls down Fai's neck and the blonde wishes it would rain or that a light breeze would at least sweep across the garden. With his back against the trunk of the sakura tree, Fai smiles at the thought of wishing for such simple things. Which leads him to thoughts of Yuuko and of course his and Kurogane's odd family. It also makes him think of that boy who took Syaoran's place and how important he was in the end. He sighs pleasantly and hopes that all of them are safe.

"Oi, stop thinking."

"Kuro-sama's verbally abusive."

"And you're physically abusive." Kurogane counters as he lays down his chopsticks and grabs his third bottle.

"Love taps you mean. And that was only a few times."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Fai smiles and knows that his lover is only trying to keep him from dwelling on the past.

"You're going to drink all the sake~"

"Better me than you."

"Kuro-sama doesn't like me drunk?" The blonde offers him a smug grin as he looks over to see Kurogane ignoring him.

"No." Kurogane can see the bait Fai's putting out for him, but he refuses to take it. He just hopes the blonde doesn't start complaining even more than he already has.

"You're no fun." He sighs loudly and falls to the side to rest against the ninja's side. Kurogane grunts from the impact and almost spills his drink. The sun is still high above them as both of them sit together, enjoying silence and the small bits of conversation sprinkled throughout.

Their almost finished lunches lay forgotten as they polish off the rest of their drinks. Fai hums in approval as he finishes the last of his own half of the sake and the taller of the two rolls his eyes. Kurogane wonders how Fai is still comfortable so close to him with the air already at an uncomfortable temperature, but disregards the thought knowing he much rather have the blonde here beside him than not.

It's several moments later, when both of them are just content to sit underneath the shade together. But the clouds have another notion and a soft rain begins to pelt the ground. Fai shifts beside him and smiles, relieved that the heat will soon disperse.

"We should go inside before it really starts to pour." Kurogane says and the blonde pulls away to gather their things.

He holds the folded blanket in his arm while Fai has everything packed away in a basket. The rain slowly begins to pick up and Kurogane sighs and, before he can protest, the empty sleeve of his yukata is grabbed and tugged.

"Don't just stand around, it won't do for Kuro-sama to get sick." He's about to protest, but knows the other man has a point. Together they jog out from underneath the protection the sakura had provided them and make a beeline towards the nearest entrance into the palace.

Over the sound of the rain washing away the summer heat, he hears Fai laugh and Kurogane smirks. It makes the water soaking through their clothes seem insignificant while he's pulled along.

"Don't run so fast, idiot!"

"Daddy should hurry then!" Fai looks back over his shoulder at him and Kurogane can see the other's hair plastered to his face, can hear the laughter in his lover's answer. He can't help his own lips curling into a smirk as the rain cleanses the ground.


End file.
